When a user endpoint (UE) accesses a packet data network the user's endpoint may have one or more connections to the packet data network (PDN) and each of the one or more connections may have one or more bearers. The data traffic to and from the user's endpoint is carried by one or more bearers. For each of the bearers used by a UE, a separate General packet radio service (GPRS) Tunneling Protocol for User data tunneling (GTP-U) tunnel identification (TEID) data (broadly, tunnel identification) is used. Each bearer may provide a specific quality of service (QoS) and an associated quality of class identifier (QCI). However, today connectivity between the user's endpoint and the packet data network is monitored at an aggregate level for all users using internet protocol (IP) transport layer information for one or more segments of the path. The monitoring of data at the Internet protocol path layer provides no bearer level performance information about a specific user endpoint's connections to the packet data network at various GTP segments of that path.